


Batman vs Lex's Waxed Windows

by kitty015



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M, kinda??, warm up writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty015/pseuds/kitty015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last night's battle with Lex Luthor Clark wakes up to a strange news report and decides to confront Batman about it.</p><p>Based on this: http://bruce-illbruiseyou-wayne.tumblr.com/post/148772358616/noneeyewithleftyork-noneeyewithleftyork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman vs Lex's Waxed Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was sprouted after I was asking Dad if he had seen the news about the guy climbing the Trump Tower but instead of Trump I accidentally said "Lex"
> 
> This is kinda just a warm because I haven;t written anything for a while but I hope I can get back into the swing of things soon.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes I haven't proof read yet, it's too late to do that stuff XD

Clark sat in front of the fire in Wayne Manor sporting a throbbing headache.

 

See, last night Lex Luthor and Superman battled it out at on the outskirts of town, thankfully the justice league showed up, yet somehow Lex was allowed to walk free and returned to work this morning.

 

Clark awoke in his and Bruce’s bedroom with an ache in his bones and an instance from Alfred to stay in bed and rest up but, after spending an hour in their room with nothing to do but sleep, Clark gathered all the blankets his arms could carry and relocated to Bruce’s study with a disapproving glance from Alfred.

 

So, there Clark sat bundled in blankets waiting for Bruce to come home after the midday news stirred suspicion within the injured hero.

 

Using his super hearing, Clark’s ear pricked up at the sound of the front door opening.

 

“Alfred, Clark,” He called from the entrance. “I’m home!”

 

“That’s nice Mister Wayne.” Alfred said sarcasm bleeding into his voice. “Your husband is awaiting you in your study.”

 

“Thank you, Alfred.” He called cheerily making Clark’s, and undoubted Alfred’s eyebrows rise.

 

Clark listened to Bruce’s advancing footsteps until the double doors to Bruce’s study were thrown open to reveal a smiling Bruce.

 

“Afternoon, Clark.” He said strolling into the room.

 

“Have a good day, Bruce?” Clark asked the suspicion within him only growing deeper.

 

“I guess you could say that.” Bruce said smugly before pulling the blankets back from Clark, who was currently posing as a burrito, and slipped under before Clark could complain. Bruce snugged into Clark’s warms chest and hummed in content.

 

“Anything strange happen today?” Clark asked getting straight to the point. “Like say, you did something you normally wouldn’t do?” Bruce stiffened on top of him.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, really?” Clark asked. “I guess if you won’t tell me what you’re so happy about we’ll just sit and watch the afternoon news.” Clark said before turning on the well timed TV, which was mounted to the wall above the fireplace, and was currently playing the exact news report he wanted.

 

_‘Bat of Gotham climbs Lex Tower on 56 th Street in Midtown’_

 

 _“Today Metropolis was treated to a surprise visitor when the Batman was spotted scaling Lex Tower, frightening workers.”_ The well-dressed female reporter said. _“The Bat of Gotham was using some sort of high tech suction cups to climb Lex Tower, the Bat made it to the 40 th floor, where Lex Luthor’s office is located, before disappearing inside, and remerging after 26 minutes before escaping to the opposite building using a grappling hook. Security was unable to reach the 40th floor due to building faults, security footage of the floor was also wiped.”_

 

“Oh look at that, the Batman up to no good again.” Clark said sarcastically. “Seriously Bruce, did you think that I don’t watch the news?”

 

“Oh come on, Clark.” Bruce said sitting up and pulling the blankets with him, a slight blush at being caught dusting his cheeks. “It was just a bit of fun.”

 

“Fun?”

 

“Okay, so I threaten Lex a little bit but he deserved it! You should have seen him Clark, he was practically cowering behind his desk,” Bruce defended. “ he won’t be bothering you anytime soon.” He added with a snort.

 

Clark ignored him and continued to listen to the rest of the news.

 

“Clark, you can’t stay mad over this.”

 

“I’m not mad I’m just- I just can’t believe you went after Lex like that.” Clark said still looking at the screen. “I don’t need your help I can take care of myself.”

 

“I know, honey, I know.” Brue said sincerely. There was silence for a few moments as Bruce thought of a way to apologize to Clark.

 

“Hey, Clark?” Bruce asked, and idea forming in his mind. “Remember how I said that Lex was cowering behind his desk?”

 

“Yeah.” Clark mumbled.

 

“Well, I caught it on camera.” Clark’s head snapped to face him with a smile as if he had just said ‘Ma’s apple pie.’


End file.
